Death's Blessing
by Loki Palmer
Summary: Sequel to "Renewal." The new gods and goddesses of Olympus have taken an interest in Harry Potter, in particular the Lord of the Underworld ... HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**"Death's Blessing"**

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, both Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**My dearest fans, here we go with my crossover sequel to my one-shot fanfic, "Renewal." It has some slight inspiration from DZ2's abandoned fanfic, "The Hallowed Child." Before I get into the meat of it, though, I will have to tell you who the new gods and goddesses of Olympus would be after Kratos's brutal campaign of the "God of War" series. So, without any further ado, let's see whom Kratos has called as replacements. I hope you enjoy this fanfic ...**

**Chapter 1**

High on the mount of Olympus, Kratos, the new King of the Gods, had summoned before him a selected number of demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

"Demigods, I wish to thank you for your quick response to my summons. While my campaign of anger against Zeus has been extreme, causing me to destroy any god or demigod who stood in my way, it will relieve you to know that this aforementioned campaign does not extend to any of you. That campaign is over, and so you have nothing to fear from me.

Now that I have said that, I have another announcement. A number of the old gods and goddesses of Olympus are dead, and so I will need to name new replacements. Before I name my new replacements, I want your solemn oath, on the River Styx, that none of you will attempt to overthrow my position as your new King."

The demigods drew in a sharp breath. An oath on the River Styx was the most solemn oath that any Olympian could make, and breaking such an oath had terrible consequences. After thinking over the matter, they made their oath as a rumble of thunder shook the hall.

Kratos breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I wish to have a stable reign as King, that is the only reason why I asked for your oaths first. Now for my announcement: I have selected each one of you so you may take up the mantle of replacing each god and goddess I destroyed in my campaign. Therefore, each one of you will receive immortality."

"Lord Kratos, what about those of us who have relationships? You know, a girlfriend or boyfriend, as the case may be?" said Percy Jackson.

"A good question, Percy. Your chosen mate will not separate from you, but shall join you as a fellow immortal in your work. To replace Poseidon, I call you to be the new God of the Seas."

Percy and Annabeth bowed. "Thank you, Lord Kratos."

"To replace Hades, I call upon my brother Loki to be the new God of the Underworld. Nico di Angelo shall be there to aid him, for it is a big job."

Loki bowed. "Agreed. Whatever happened to Persephone?"

Kratos shrugged. "I don't know. Since the death of Hades, she may have escaped, never to return."

"She hates the Underworld anyway," said Nico.

"To replace Ares, I call upon his Roman son, Frank Zhang to be the new God of War."

Frank bowed. "With all due respect, Lord Kratos, wasn't that your title at one time?"

"Yes, it was, but a wise leader knows the delegation of authority to be essential. Apollo will take over the duties of Helios. Do you object, Apollo?"

"No objection at all, Lord Kratos," said Apollo with a dazzling smile. "It's a fun job."

"Aphrodite has taken up Hera's position as Queen, so Piper McLean will take up her old role as the Goddess of Love."

Piper's mouth opened in shock, then shut. She could make no other reply than a curtsy.

"To replace Hermes, I decided to bring back Luke Castellan. Do you accept, Luke?"

"Yes, I do, Lord Kratos."

Loki jabbed Luke in the chest. "Make one false move, Luke, and I will toss you into Tartarus for such a long time, you will think you were born there."

Percy spun Loki around. "Loki ... there's no need to throw a fit about Luke. He gave his life so Kronos would not win, remember?"

"I remember he tried to bring Kronos back and bring Olympus crashing down, Percy ... do you expect me to forget that?"

Kratos cleared his throat. "Seeing that I killed Kronos, I don't think you shall have to worry about him anymore, Loki. To replace Hephaestus, I call Leo Valdez."

Leo beamed at Kratos. "Thank you, Lord Kratos, for this honor."

Kratos smiled back. "You are welcome. As for Athena, Demeter, Artemis, and Dionysus, they may continue in their roles. Let us now welcome these new Olympian gods and goddesses into our circle. Dionysus, please bring the nectar and ambrosia."

During the feast that followed, gods and goddesses, old and new, raised a toast: "To Olympus!"

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

An unknown number of years later, a tearful Luke entered the Underworld's throne room.

Loki stood up. "Luke! What's the matter?"

"It's the most recent arrivals, Loki. James and Lily Potter died tonight ... leaving their little son, Harry ... an orphan ..."

Over the recent years, Loki had heard a number of reports about this First Wizarding War from Frank. A number of good wizards and witches had died due to this bigoted coward, Lord Voldemort. What a name ... flight from death. Sooner or later, every mortal was destined to die and come to the Underworld. For his part, Loki was itching to get his hands on him and pay him a heavy punishment for all the suffering he inflicted.

"This is all Voldemort's fault, right?"

"Yes ... he tried to kill Harry as well ... but the oddity is ... he failed."

The Underworld shook. "HE TRIED TO KILL A BABY?! WHERE IS THAT MURDERING BASTARD?! IS HE EVEN DEAD YET?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE FAILED?!"

"Somehow, the Killing Curse bounced off of Harry ..."

Loki's eyes widened for a brief moment, then he smiled. "Whoa, it's not everyday you hear such amazing news. Voldemort should be dead. WHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD IS HE?! DIDN'T YOU FIND HIM?!"

"Sorry, Loki, I didn't. Please don't be mad at me ..."

"I'm mad at Voldemort, Luke, not at you. Even more than this, I'm baffled. By Olympus, how does this happen? It makes no sense. A Killing Curse bounces off its intended victim, yet the murderer has not arrived in the Underworld. Where is little Harry now?"

"Some giant took him from the ruins of the cottage and flew off on a flying motorbike. I don't know where it went."

Loki scratched his chin for a bit. "Could you bring Lily Potter here?"

The spirit of Lily Potter stepped into the throne room and curtsied. "I heard you wanted to see me ... sir."

"Lily, if I may call you that ... my name is Loki ... no need for the sir at all ... Lord Loki, if you wish to be polite, but I am not one to stand on ceremony. I'm trying to find out where your son could have gone."

"James and I asked for our friend Sirius Black to take him if anything happened to us."

"Is he a giant?"

Lily laughed. "Are you kidding? He's not a giant at all ... although there is one giant person we know ... Rubeus Hagrid. He's one of the kindest people we know."

Loki nodded and scratched his chin some more. "Do you have any relatives?"

"I have a sister, Petunia, a brother-in-law, Vernon Dursley, and a nephew, Dudley."

Loki steepled his fingers. "Ah, excellent. Now we are getting somewhere. Do you, by any chance, know where they live?"

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Thank you, Lily ... you have been most helpful. You and James enjoy your time in Elysium."

Lily curtsied. "You are too kind, Loki."

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Some hours after Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid left Harry at the Dursley residence, Loki arrived to see him. A cold fog had concealed him from view, and dogs he passed in the neighborhood ran into their doghouses in fear. The same lights that Dumbledore had extinguished earlier burst from the raw energy the god emanated.

Loki looked at the infant in wonder. "So little ... so fragile ... and yet you conquered one of the most feared dark wizards ever to walk this earth ... at least, so my sources have told me ... wait just a minute ..."

He swiped at Harry's scar and pulled something out: a piece of Voldemort's soul. The sight angered him.

"So, this is your little game, is it, Moldy Voldy? You thought you could hide yourself from Me and postpone your trip to the Underworld, is that it? Well, guess what? You are wrong; DEAD WRONG!"

He opened his mouth and swallowed the soul piece. "By the Gods, that's going to give me indigestion later."

He held his hand over Harry's sleeping head. "May My blessing stay over you and protect you, Harry Potter ... and may you live to make the Gods of Olympus proud. You will grow up in Our favor ... and your enemies will come to fear you. Sleep in peace tonight, little one. The Gods will be watching you with great interest ..."

Having pronounced his blessing, the Lord of the Underworld left ...

**Author's Note: Wow, a great first chapter. Read and review!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Death's Blessing"**

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Now that I think about it, this may be better as a crossover between the Harry Potter universe and the Percy Jackson universe – I can only pick two universes for a crossover, even though this is a crossover between three universes.**

**Chapter 2**

Ever since he began his reign as Lord of the Underworld, Loki had gained a great interest in orphans and orphanages. Maybe it was because Kratos had killed Zeus and Hera – Loki admitted that Kratos's campaign was just, though it was bloodthirsty – or maybe it was that orphans were more likely to die an early death due to society's neglect, much to the god's heartbreak. Lord of the Underworld he may be, but he was not heartless.

Coming near to an orphanage in London, he stopped as he heard a young girl, about eight years of age, sobbing. It sounded to him like this was a regular occurrence, but then she broke into song: [to the tune of "I Dreamed a Dream" from "Les Misérables", starting after the recitative]

"I am a girl without a trace

Of parents' love or their affection;

I am an orphan in this place

Left here without the least reflection!

Why must the gods be so unkind?

I've cried out my eyes in great sorrow;

The Styx forbid that they be blind!

Why should I hope for sweet tomorrow?

Well, the bullies come by day

And they tear my books asunder;

They all tease me in the dark

And they make me feel ashamed!

I dream of Summer in a light

That fills my life with sweetest wonder;

My hope is dashed by Winter's night,

As I lay cold and wait for Death!

Yet still I hope my Dad will come,

That he will take me away from this Hell;

BUT IT'S A LIE! MY HOPE IS DUMB!

He will not come; I know this too well!"

She broke into sobs, yet she sung:

"Ye Gods, I pray ... my life may be ...

Delivered from this pain and suff'ring!

Life is too cold, yes, this I see!

Gods ... come ... please take ... this pain ... from me!"

The song had drawn Loki to her room and he was sobbing with her after it was done – in fact, he was sobbing throughout it. She was unaware of his presence until he said, "Dear child ... why should you wish for Death? You are too young to die."

"If life is as cruel as this, why shouldn't I wish for it, sir? Don't orphans die earlier than most children?"

She could see the tears in his eyes. "I am sad to admit the truth of what you say ... but it breaks My heart to see it ... your father abandoned you here, you say?"

"That is all I know about him, sir. If I may be so bold to ask, who are you? Are you Death?"

Loki cracked a smile. "In a manner of speaking, yes ... but my name is Loki ... Lord of the Underworld ... and you have to be ... Hermione ..."

Her eyes widened in some fear. "You know my name!"

"Hermione, don't be afraid. I can see your name and how much time you have left on this Earth, and I assure you, you are not going to die tonight. Nay, dear Hermione ... I have decided to take you away from here. I'm sure you would like that, yes?"

"Of course I would ... but ... Loki ..."

"Yes?"

"It seems bizarre ... I would not think you would be the caring type ... given that, after all, you are Lord of the Underworld ..."

Loki's lips rose in a smirk, as if this amused him, and he had a small chuckle. "Yes ... it does seem paradoxical, doesn't it? I, Lord of the Underworld, am a big softie." The chuckle grew into a maniacal laugh. "By Olympus, the other gods and goddesses would never let me live it down if they heard about this!"

"You do have a soft spot, then?"

"Yes, Hermione. I have a soft spot for orphans such as yourself ... although you are a special case, as your father abandoned you here. What about your mother?"

"I don't know who she was, or is ... even if she is still alive."

"I'm sure we could do some research into that."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "I love research!"

"Studious type, eh? You like books?"

"I love them! I'm sad about those bullies, though ... tearing my books like they have ..."

"Yes ... tearing a book is blasphemy as far as I am concerned ..." With a burst of magic, the torn books in her room were as good as new. Hermione squealed in delight and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are most welcome. Now, I wonder how we shall carry these books, and the rest of your belongings, to your new home ..."

At that declaration, Luke sped onto the scene. "Hey, did somebody order a delivery?"

"Yes, Luke, I did. Hermione, this is Luke, Messenger of the Gods."

Luke shook her hand and sped around, talking like he was hyped up on too much caffeine. "Hey, how are you doing? Nice to meet you, Hermione! So many belongings and books she has here, Loki – where are we sending them?"

"We are sending them to her new room in the Underworld."

"Aye, Loki, I will get them down there straightaway. Kratos and the other gods want to see you. They aren't mad with you, but they do want to meet Hermione. Best to meet someone before they come into the Family, eh?"

"How is the orphanage paperwork?"

"Nico took care of it in a jiff. We are all set to go."

"Ah, he's the best stepson a god could want. Are you ready, Hermione?"

Hermione grabbed him in a tight hug. "Yes, Loki ... just where are we going?"

Loki smiled at her. "Olympus. Everyone wants to meet you."

In a burst of fire, they left ...

**Author's Note: Another beautiful chapter done. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Death's Blessing"**

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, both Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3**

Loki looked at Hermione. "Impressive, isn't it? And this is the outside of Olympus."

"Breathtaking, Loki."

"Hmmm ... as a rule, mortals cannot make it up here, which says one thing about you: you're a demigod."

"My mother is a goddess?"

Loki nodded. "I'm sure I can guess which one ... or would you like to find out for yourself?"

"I'm sure I can find out for myself, thanks, Loki."

"Suit yourself. Close your eyes and walk forward, now ..."

"Don't let me bump into anything, Loki."

"Don't worry; come along ..."

A couple minutes later, Loki's voice said above her, "You may open your eyes now, Hermione."

Opening her eyes, Hermione's mind reeled at the sight of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, each one fifteen feet high.

"Welcome to Olympus, Hermione," said Kratos with a smile.

Hermione curtsied. "Thank you for the welcome, Sire ... and my thanks to Loki for bringing me here."

"You are many times welcome," said Loki. "Do you have any idea who your mother might be?"

Hermione considered the goddesses before her. Artemis and Hestia, as eternal virgins, were out of the question. She was not sure about Aphrodite nor Piper, for they did not seem like the types to read any books except fashion magazines. Annabeth seemed like a close guess, but she looked as if she were close to that Sea God named Percy ... if her parents were gods, she thought, that would make her a goddess, not a demigod. That would leave one ...

"It must be Athena, goddess of wisdom, who is my mother."

Athena smiled. "Correct, Hermione."

Loki had a grin of triumph on his face. "I knew it! Her love of books and research made it too obvious."

Annabeth shrunk herself down to mortal size and hugged her. "Welcome to the Family, sister."

"Thanks, Annabeth. I believe that means I'm related to Percy as well?"

Percy shrunk himself down and joined in the hug. "Aye, Hermione, that you are."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, can you watch the sea scent?" said Annabeth. "It might overpower her if you're not too careful."

"Oops, sorry about that."

"It's okay, Percy ... why am I feeling the hunger for seafood?"

Everyone laughed at this as Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Percy, you should go and get some food for us."

"Yes, Lord Kratos. I'll be right back ..."

After the merry meal that followed, Athena turned to Loki. "So, Loki, if I may be so curious, what is to be your plan with Hermione?"

Loki gulped in some understandable fear. Saying his plan was one matter, but convincing Athena was another.

"First of all, I wish to make it clear that I am not Hades. Unlike him, I am not heartless."

"Yes, we have taken note. Please ... continue."

"We know that her father abandoned her in an orphanage from an early age ... for what reason, I would like to know, but that is not important for now ... she needs a Father in her life, does she not?"

Athena and Annabeth looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then back at Loki. "I think I can see where you are going with this ..."

"So can I," said Annabeth, "but please say it."

"I would like to be that Father."

Percy could see the gears turning in Annabeth's head. "I think I can guess the main objection, Loki. Why should you think the Underworld is a place for raising a child? What about sunlight and fresh air?"

"Way to go, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. "You took the words out of my mouth."

"Yes, Percy, you brought up my strongest objection. Loki, what is your rebuttal?"

"Many times have I had to come out for sunlight and fresh air, Percy. If it makes Athena feel any better, I will not be holding her in the Underworld, never to come out. She can come and go as she will please, and I have no problems with her Family visiting ... at least, on the godly side."

There was a strong indication that he had a great loathing for the mortal who had abandoned his only daughter. He knew Athena would punish the ungrateful idiot; maybe she had done so some years before this. There was no way the Goddess of Wisdom would let such injustice pass without the severest consequences – nor would the Lord of the Underworld.

Athena smiled at him. "Loki, it will please you to know that I have punished the Grangers for their unjust rejection of My daughter. They are both infertile, and they will die without giving birth to one child."

Loki steepled his fingers and had himself a dark laugh. "Most excellent. I knew that you were the brightest Goddess in the Pantheon for a good reason."

"And don't you forget it, though you should not sell yourself short, dearest Loki. I have to wonder why you keep on striking out with these mortal females?"

"He uses all kinds of cheesy pick-up lines?" said Annabeth.

"His breath stinks?" said Percy.

"His scary aura sends them running?" said Piper.

"He's the least popular God in the Pantheon?" said Frank.

"He embarrasses himself when he gets drunk?" said Dionysus.

"No female wants to call out his name during a session of good giggity?" said Apollo.

"Thinks he's quite a lover, but there's not much there?" said Artemis.

Everyone burst into laughter at Artemis's joke. "Oh, ho! She's skewered you there, Loki!"

Loki glared at her, though his face had an unnerving smile. "You would not be willing to verify that, would you, Artemis?"

"Of course not ... but there's nothing in my rule book against teasing you."

"Touché. Now, Athena, what do you say about me adopting Hermione as my daughter?"

Athena looked at Hermione. "Given your effective rebuttal, I say: if she will accept your offer, I have no objection."

Loki looked at Hermione. "What do you think, Hermione? Are you willing to accept my offer?"

"I would, but I do have one quick question."

"Go ahead."

"If my Father and Mother are both a God and Goddess, wouldn't that make me a full-blooded Goddess? I would not object to that, but I am curious ..."

"If you were born of a God and Goddess, yes, that would make you a Goddess. In your case, however, since you are the demigod daughter of a Goddess, whom a God will adopt as his daughter ... that's a labyrinth of a puzzler there ... Athena, if it was possible for her to retain her mortality in this adoption, should we allow it?"

"I think it is possible, and yes, we shall allow it."

Loki placed his hand on Hermione's head. "Therefore, I, Loki, Lord of the Underworld, do accept and adopt Hermione, the demigod daughter of Athena, as my daughter also ... if she will accept it."

"Yes, I will accept Loki, Lord of the Underworld, as my true Father ... so mote it be!"

A light of magic shone between the two, sealing the adoption ...

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. Please read and review!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, both Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**WHOO-HOO! February 1st, 2014! It's my birthday today, and I have reached the age of 30! What a time to be alive!**

**To author gypsymooneysgirl7733: I expect that Hermione will still retain her magical abilities, though her godly heritage will make her more powerful. As to her abilities, you will have to read on and see.**

**Chapter 4**

Loki stood up. "Well, Athena, Annabeth, if you would like to head down to the Underworld with Hermione to help her decorate her room, I think that would be best. I mean no offense to Aphrodite, but if I let her decorate the room, it would look like somebody threw Pepto-Bismol all over the room and covered it with posters of all these attractive male singers ... not the image I would want for Hermione."

"I would have you know that I have a flair for decoration!" said Aphrodite.

"Yeah ... for females who have a lot of beauty, but no brains."

"I resent that!" said Piper, rising from her seat. "You don't think I have any brains?"

"I did not say that, Piper. I have no doubt you would need all your wits to be able to handle your mate, my brother Jason ... but don't statistics suggest that the mere act of human reproduction depresses the intelligence?"

"Hear, hear!" said Athena, Annabeth, Artemis, and Hestia.

"That is for a temporary amount of time!" said Piper. "Who are you to bring up this statistic, you who have not gotten any giggity in only the gods know how long?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I read, doll face."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME DOLL FACE, CORPSE BREATH!"

"Ouch, how original. How about cutie pie?"

"Skull Brain!"

Loki yawned. "Oh, yes, very creative. As much as I would like to continue this battle of wits, I have other business that demands my attention. Would you like to come with me, Leo?"

"Sure thing."

"Excellent." Loki gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead. "Now, Hermione, you pay attention to your mother and sister while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl. I will be home soon."

The two groups left the company.

"Mother," said Piper, "why does Loki pick on me so much?"

"Piper, my dear, it's all in good fun ... although I can say maybe he resents not having any luck in the romance department."

"Why should he? What goddess or mortal female would want to be around someone that repulsive?"

Kratos chortled. "He may seem repulsive from your viewpoint, Piper, but I picked him as Lord of the Underworld for a strong reason. He has a strong heart and he cares for justice. If justice is not served to the humans alive on Earth, he will make sure it is served to the dead in the Underworld. The only goddess I can think of who has those same qualities would be Athena – no offense to any of the others."

"None taken," said the other goddesses. They knew Kratos spoke the truth.

Piper could not hide her disbelief. "Isn't Athena one of those virgin goddesses, along with Artemis and Hestia? How could Loki attract her?"

"Yes, she is, Piper," said Artemis, "but it is a smart mind that attracts her. It is through a meeting of the minds that she gives birth to her demigod children, like Annabeth. Say what you like about beauty, but there is more than one way to love somebody."

"Says the goddess who spurns all male companionship and romance," said Piper.

"Guilty as charged ... but Piper, males and romance are not my department ... they are yours."

"Does Loki resent me, Mother?"

"It was a speculation, dear ... nothing more. I doubt anyone resents you, Loki least of all ... although nobody can hold a grudge like him, if he's angry. Besides, if it was not for Love, how else would Kratos repopulate the world after his destructive campaign?"

Piper nodded. Her mother had made an effective point.

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

It was in the dead of night that Leo and Loki arrived at 4 Privet Drive.

"So, why are we here, Loki?"

"A number of years ago, Leo, I came out here to find a young orphan boy named Harry Potter. He had defeated an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort. After swallowing Voldie's soul piece in Harry, I blessed him, hoping that the blessing would protect him."

"So, we are coming to check up on him?"

"Yes. Care to get the lock?"

Leo reached one hand out to the lock of the front door. He put the other hand into his tool belt. A couple seconds later, he brought out a key to fit the lock.

"Señor Breaking and Entering, at your service, Padrón," he said with a grin.

Loki ruffled his hair. "You are a genius, Leo; don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Ay, Padrón, no me moleste la guapa cabeza de piel!" (Aw, boss, don't disturb my beautiful head of hair!)

"Bastante! Entramos!" (Enough! Let's go in!)

"Si, Padrón ..." (Yes, Boss ...)

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Loki looked around the bedrooms, but could find no sign of Harry. He found the three Dursleys with no problem, as well as two additional bedrooms – one was unoccupied, the other had a large number of broken toys.

Did they reject Harry and give him up to an orphanage? Where in Tartarus could he be?

Loki took a deep sniff of the air; yes, Harry's scent was here, so he must be here – but where?

The scent grew stronger near to the kitchen, but Harry was not there either. No – the scent was strongest at a cupboard under the stairs.

Loki frowned. The bedroom of Harry Potter, Conqueror of Voldemort, was a CUPBOARD?! By the Gods, what kinds of monsters were these mortals? Little did the Durlsys know that they had reached the top of Loki's List of People to Make Suffer – alongside Voldemort, of course.

"Leo?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"I think we owe the Dursleys some suffering, don't you?"

"What type of suffering are you thinking of?"

"Well, I was thinking, something along the lines of ..." He whispered a couple suggestions into Leo's ear. Leo's grin was ferocious.

"Both good ideas, but what about their son?"

"Oh, Dudley? When I'm done with his parents, I have a good idea what to do with Dudley."

Leo helped with the lock on the cupboard, then he ran off to take care of Loki's suggestions.

Loki opened the cupboard and looked within. Harry looked scrawny, though Loki breathed an inward sigh of relief that there were no wounds on his body, nor blood on the floor.

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Awake, Harry; don't be afraid."

Harry's eyes sprung open. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki, the Lord of the Underworld. With me is Leo, God of the Forge. We have come to bust you out of here."

Harry exited the cupboard, then Loki closed it and reattached the lock. "You mean it? This isn't a dream?"

"It is not a dream, Harry. As soon as Leo's finished, we are getting the Hades out of here."

At that moment, Leo showed up. "All finished, Boss. So, this is Harry, eh? He looks scrawny."

"I expect he's malnourished, but that's something we can fix. Take our hands, Harry."

Harry took their hands, and the three left ...

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Petunia Dursley was the first one to get up the next morning. She knocked on the cupboard door, expecting Harry to get up. When she received no answer, she continued into the kitchen, thinking, "That lazy boy has to come out sometime."

The coffeemaker was working okay this morning, but it was at the stove where everything started to go downhill with the First Dursley Problem of the Day.

BOOM! The resulting explosion shook the house, waking up Vernon and Dudley with a start. Running down the stairs, they found that she was dead from a severe burn.

For the terrible treatment of her nephew, King Minos sentenced her to starve with Tantalus in the Fields of Punishment. It was right, seeing how she had made Harry starve.

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

In one of the wisest decisions he had made, Vernon decided to forego breakfast. He got into his car and tried to start it. Here entered the Second Dursley Problem of the Day: the car would not start.

"Dudley, you will have to walk to school today."

"Okay, Dad." Dudley left the house.

"I'm going to call the boss and tell him I'll be late to work today."

Third Dursley Problem of the Day: the phone was out.

The Fourth Dursley Problem of the Day started with a knock at the door.

"I wonder who could be at the door," said Vernon as he opened it.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" said a constable.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. You're under arrest on charges of child neglect and embezzlement from your company."

Vernon was too shocked to make a reply as they handcuffed him and led him away.

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 5**

Loki and Leo arrived with Harry Potter at a hospital.

As they entered, Loki said, "Our first stop, Harry, is to get you a medical exam and make sure that your health is up to date. Has Vernon ever brought you to a hospital before?"

Harry shook his head. "He did bring a doctor into the house to get my vaccinations so I could go to school, but that was it. I don't recall falling sick so far."

"Good to know, Harry," said Leo as he ruffled the boy's hair.

The receptionist at the desk looked up at them. "Good evening, gentlemen. How may I help you?"

Leo beamed at her. "We need a medical examination for this young niño here, if it's no problem. Also, can somebody prescribe me some shades, because your smile is blinding!"

The receptionist cracked a smile as Loki glared at Leo. "Leo, this is not the time for flirting!"

"How would you have replied to the receptionist, then, Mr. Grumpy? Flare up your aura and scare her half the way to the Underworld?"

"Hey, I do that if necessary! Does this situation look like it's necessary?"

"No, which I why I decided to take the lead in greeting her."

"Brother ... nephew ... if the both of you have finished your miniature squabble, would you and Harry like to come with me?" said a grinning doctor.

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

After the group had entered the doctor's office, Loki grabbed him in a hug.

"Phoebus Apollo, it's good to see you! You never come by to visit me, you know that?"

"Well ... I would think someone of such a ... sunny ... disposition as myself would be unwelcome in your Realm, Brother Loki."

Loki snorted. "That's Gorgon excrement and you know it, Shootafar. I would welcome you anytime."

"Well, let's have a look at young Harry here. Are you feeling a bit tired there?"

Harry shrugged. "Just a bit."

"Well, when we've finished here, I'm sure we can find you a place to rest. Stand straight against the wall's ruler over there ... good ... now, onto the scale ... mmm-hmmm ... now for a blood test ..."

"Don't be scared of the needle, Harry," said Loki. "Just look in my eyes and focus on what you see there."

Harry looked up. Within Loki's eyes, he saw a number of images of merrier times gone by, for him as well as for a number of other children.

"All done with the blood test there. Good job distracting him, brother."

"Thanks, Apollo. So ... how is Harry?"

"Except for some malnourishment, he's fine. Take the blood test to the Goblins of Gringotts; they should know what to do from there."

"Thanks again. May he stay here until I get back?"

Apollo beamed. "Sure. Don't take too long; I have to get back on Sun chariot duty in a while."

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation, looked up and saw Loki appearing in a flame. He bowed prostrate to the ground in the god's presence.

"May My Lord Loki live forever! How may Gringotts be of service to the Lord of the Underworld?"

"Thank you, Ragnok. May the Gods continue to bless your bank and its fortunes. As for how you may be of service, I have here a vial of blood that I would like you to test."

"Of course we can test it, Milord. You need three drops from that vial into this bowl we have provided here."

After he had providing the three drops required, Loki heard a powerful thunderclap outside the bank.

Ragnok's eyes widened as he looked at the parchment that had printed out. "Milord? I doubt you are going to believe these results."

"Why do you say that, Ragnok?"

"Milord ... look at the document for yourself."

Loki did so. The results shocked him so much that the bank jumped as he said, "WHAT?!"

"Milord, please don't be angry ..."

Loki folded up the family tree parchment and put it in his coat. "I'm not angry, Ragnok, but shocked. Thanks again."

"Anytime, Milord. Come again."

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Loki reappeared in Harry's hospital room. Leo arose from his post of watching over the boy.

"Hey, Loki! What did you find out?"

"I don't want to talk about it yet, Leo. It's a lot to process."

"Are we heading back to Olympus?"

"Yes, we are ... and we are bringing Harry as well. Is he asleep?"

"For now, he is."

"Put him in a guest bedroom for the time being."

Leo grabbed Harry's sleeping body, gave Loki a salute, and left ... Loki was not far behind ...

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Kratos looked up at Loki as he entered. "Ah, brother. How did your business go?"

"It went fine, Kratos. I found Harry Potter and busted him out of 4 Privet Drive, let Leo have some fun messing up their machines, then we took Harry to have a medical exam with Apollo. Harry's okay, except for malnourishment. Last of all, I discovered something interesting at Gringotts Bank when I stopped by there ..." Saying this, he withdrew the parchment from his coat and handed it over to Kratos, who examined it.

"I expect this news shocked you?"

"At first ... yes, it did, but when I stopped to think about it, it made some sense. Like Father, like Son ... cliché, I know, but true."

"I understand you have an interest in Harry Potter ... even blessing him when you found him on that doorstep."

"You don't object, do you?"

Kratos's eyebrows rose. "Object? Far from it! Your blessing has kept him alive in spite of his prejudiced relatives. Speaking of whom, what are the plans for them?"

"Let's see ... on my way here, I gave Luke a copy of Apollo's report to take to the police, so Vernon should be under arrest ... as for Petunia, she's dead ... King Minos sentenced her to starve with Tantalus ... Dudley is going to find himself an alternative place to live ..."

"Well done. When the trial comes up, you can make sure Vernon gets what is coming to him. No one messes with My son and gets away scot-free."

Loki grinned. "Of course not, brother. Do you think I have started to lose my touch?"

Kratos returned his grin. "Of course not."

**Author's Note: Yet another fun chapter, I do admit. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Some time ago, while watching a walkthrough of God of War III, I noted that Hades said to Kratos that he had butchered Persephone (not to mention he added on the indignity of using her coffin to break open Hades's statue in the Underworld.) I did not remember seeing Persephone among Kratos's casualties in the three God of War games (God of War I, II, and III), so I did some more research. It turns out that Persephone WAS one of Kratos's casualties in God of War: Chains of Olympus. I based my knowledge of the God of War series around the aforementioned three main games. Either way, while I found this revelation interesting, as far as the fanfic is concerned, it is irrelevant. Persephone, whether we include her death in God of War: Chains of Olympus or not, will not make an appearance in the fanfic. Take your pick of explanation.**

**Chapter 6**

Loki arrived back in the Underworld. Athena and Annabeth were waiting for him.

"Hey, Mom – look whom the Styx dragged in."

He smirked. "Shouldn't you be back with Percy by now?"

"I thought you would want to see Hermione's room, and besides – Mom and I want to hear about the business that has held your attention for all these hours."

"I will go in and see her room when she awakes from her sleep. When I first got involved in the affairs of Harry Potter by blessing him, I did not foresee that he would be so fascinating a character."

Athena nodded. "Lily Potter's ghost told us how she and James sacrificed themselves for the sake of Harry's safety. Tragic, yet brave ... and yet, her son lives in spite of Lord Voldemort's murderous record and defiance of Death."

"Upon his defeat at Harry's hands, Lord Voldemort – whose original name is Tom Marvolo Riddle – should have come down to the Underworld, but didn't. He had attached himself to the plane of the world above by breaking up his soul and hiding the pieces. I found one such piece in Harry, and removed it."

"As long as those pieces remain intact and bound to the world, he cannot die. I must admit, it is a brilliant and effective strategy."

"It carries its share of risks, though ... a mortal can divide his or her soul so many times ... not to mention insanity can be a side effect ..."

"True, though I will not take back what I said ... brilliant and effective in pulling off the end goal: delaying the trip to the Underworld ..."

"Let's not forget making Me angry."

Athena caressed his cheek. "Of course not, Loki, but let's be rational about this. I'm sure you can and will find the rest of these abominations ... you can have all the fun you like when you put him back together again, I'm sure. How was Harry when you checked on him last night?"

"Vernon Dursley had cramped him in a cupboard under the stairs, malnourished, but otherwise okay. You would have to ask Leo for the details of his mechanical sabotage, but suffice it to say, the Dursley's following morning was most ... unpleasant ..."

Athena and Annabeth shuddered. For a god with ADHD and a caffeine addiction, Leo knew how to wreck a machine seven ways to the Afterlife.

"I believe Vernon should be in jail by now, awaiting his trial on child neglect."

"I managed to dig up something more, Loki," said Luke as he came into the throne room.

"What did you discover?"

"Child neglect is not his only crime. In addition to that, he had been embezzling funds from his company, Grunnings. This morning, they responded by firing him _in absentia_, then they seized his bank account and all his assets."

Loki winced. "Ooooh ... maybe I shouldn't have told Leo to wreck the car ..."

"GENIUS!" said Annabeth, Athena, and Luke as they burst out in laughter.

"So ..." said Athena when the laughter had passed, "is there anything else to tell us about this Harry Potter?"

Loki smiled. "Why, yes. It turns out James Potter is not his father ..."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You're saying he's a demigod?"

"Yes, Annabeth. Harry Potter is a demigod ... the son of Kratos."

"I wonder how Aphrodite must feel about this?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Annabeth, I don't think there's any need to fear that Queen Aphrodite would be anything like Hera towards any demigod children Kratos has ..."

"... Besides," said Loki, "she's the original Goddess of Love. Don't you think it would be hypocritical of her to upbraid him for cheating when she cheated many times on her husband Hephaestus?"

Luke smiled at them. "That's so cute ..."

Loki tensed. "Luke ... don't you say it ..."

"... You know, the way you finish each other's sentences ..."

"THAT'S IT!" Black lightning chased a laughing Luke out of the throne room.

"Now, Loki, there wasn't any need for that, was there?"

"I don't need teasing about my love life or the lack thereof, Athena."

Annabeth snorted. "With all due respect, you must be joking, right? We tease you all the time and you know it! Why should this teasing cause you to snap now?"

"It is out of respect of your Mother, Annabeth. One of her epithets is Παρθενος, after all."

"I knew that ... although, like Luke, I did find the way you finished each other's sentences to be cute ... but I was too smart to say anything."

They looked at her. "Wise choice," they said together.

Annabeth blushed, became aware of it, and started backing out. "Well ... I should be getting back to Percy ... thanks for your hospitality, Loki ..." Under her breath, she said, "They are speaking in unison too ... oy, by the Gods of Olympus, this is becoming weird ..."

"I heard that, Annabeth."

"D'OH!" She sped out of there like Cerberus was chasing her, which he was, barking all the way.

"Oy ... that dratted dog of mine," said Loki as he went outside the throne room. "Κερβερε, μενου!" (Cerberus, stay!) Cerberus started to whine. "Αγαθε κυων." (Good dog.)

"Daddy?" said Hermione. "What's all the ruckus?"

Loki lifted her into his arms. "Oh, Cerberus was excited to see Annabeth passing by him, so I had to order him to heel. You've met him, I expect?"

"WOOF!" Cerberus bent down all three of his heads to kiss them, leaving the both of them in a pool of megaton mutt slobber.

Hermione giggled. "He's friendly."

Loki glared at Cerberus. "Maybe too friendly."

Athena laughed at the sight. "Oh, gods, would you look at this sight?"

"Athena, I can't show up to the trial covered in this slobber! What will the judge think?"

The smile stayed on her face. "Dearest Loki, he will think you have an affectionate dog."

Loki handed Hermione over to her. "Well, I shall have to wash up."

"Yes, you will, dear. I'll wash up Hermione. You are both an adorable mess."

"Adorable, my tuchas," said Loki, storming for the nearest bathroom ...

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. I will be leaving up a poll concerning Athena's role in this fanfic. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Well, my dear fans have spoken – 8 to 1, no contest – to have Athena take up the additional role of Queen of the Underworld. I had myself a laugh at a review response from one fan, Kalladin1989: "Athena needs to get with Loki so they can get giggity with each other." LOL! As my fans have noticed, I never get explicit in my writing – a good love scene/sex scene is hard to write – nah, I tend to imply what happens, or what has happened, as the case may be, like a movie camera that pulls away just as the action is getting hot and heavy (giggity, giggity, giggity, OH!)**

**Oh, by the way, February 9th, 2014, I read through the latest book (#4) in the "Heroes of Olympus" series: "The House of Hades." I loved it, and I can hardly wait for the next (and last) book in the series, "The Blood of Olympus," which comes out in Fall 2014. Hey, I understand an author needs time to write a book, but wow!**

**Chapter 7**

Loki, Athena, and Hermione came into the courtroom. "How do I look, Athena? Is my red tie too tight?"

Athena adjusted it. "I don't think it should be now. Why should you be nervous? It's going to be an easy trial, regardless of your help."

"I'm making sure this fat son of a Gorgon gets what's coming to him for Harry's sake."

Athena made a gentle pull on his tie to bring his ear close. "You go tear him a new posterior, my handsome God of Justice."

He looked at her gray eyes shining with pride. "God of Justice ... ooooh, by the Gods, Athena, I love the sound of that."

A familiar voice said, "你在玩儿吗，洛基？"{Nǐ zài wánr ma, Luòjǐ?} (You having fun, Loki?)

Loki spun around as Athena released his tie. "费！ 你别做那个！ 这里在做什么？" {Fèi! Nǐ bié zuò nàge! Zhèlǐ zài zuò shénme?} (Fei! Don't do that! What are you doing here?)

Frank grinned. "不知道吗？ 这里，我是警察。 也要玩儿，对不对？" {Bù zhīdào ma? Zhèlǐ, wǒ shì jǐngchá. Yě yào wánr, duì bú duì?} (You don't know? I'm a policeman here. I also want to have fun, right?)

"对了。" {Duì le.} (That's right.)

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Much to the surprise of Loki and the prosecuting counsel, there was no defense counsel that came in with Vernon.

The gavel banged. "Mr. Dursley, have you waived your right to a defense counsel?"

"Milord, it is not a question of waiving that right. No defense counsel is willing to defend me."

"Therefore, Mr. Dursley, you will defend yourself, is that right?"

"If I was willing to declare myself not guilty, Milord, I would have to do this. During my time in jail before this trial, I have had time to think, and there is no way I, nor anyone else, could defend my crimes."

Loki arose from his seat. "That is because your crimes are so indefensible, no defense counsel is willing to touch your case with a 39-and-a-half foot pole."

Vernon's face reddened. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The gavel banged. "Order in the court!"

Loki looked at the judge's box. "Permission to treat the defendant as hostile?"

"Granted."

"I'll show you hostile, you little –"

"Come and rush me if you can ... mortal!"

"DADDY, WATCH OUT!"

Too angry to think he was making a big mistake, Vernon rushed the god, to find his world spinning as Loki judo flipped him by his handcuffs with a WHAM! that shook the courthouse, then used the handcuffs to start choking the air out of his lungs.

"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon ... do you fear Death? Do you fear that awful abyss? The gods will see every one of your sins for what they are, and they will judge you for every one."

"Why ... don't you ... kill me ... already?"

Loki let out a dark chuckle that terrified the choking man. "Oh, Vernon, don't tempt Me ... but it would not be as much fun as watching the torture your cellmates will inflict upon you until the end of your days. Consider this a small mercy on My part ..." The pressure released, allowing Vernon to breathe. "After all ... Death should be a release, not a punishment."

The gavel banged. "Therefore, what is the defendant's plea?"

Vernon said, "Guilty."

Another gavel bang. "The court has accepted your plea. Grunnings has already claimed your bank account and your assets in payment of your embezzlement ... as for the charge of child neglect, the court sentences you to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. Bailiffs, lead him out of here, lock him, and throw away the key. Court is adjourned."

Gavel bang. The trial was over.

Loki noticed a second bailiff with Frank. As they passed, he leaned close to say, "Well done, Loki. As soon as Frank and I lock this scumbag in the madhouse, all of us are going out for drinks to celebrate. You are coming for those, right?"

Loki smiled. "Of course! I wouldn't miss that for the world."

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

"So, Vernon," said the second bailiff as they threw him into his jail cell, "you think you will spend the rest of your living days in peace and quiet? Think again."

Vernon's face blanched. "What do you mean?"

Within the second bailiff's eyes, he saw visions of grape vines and people going insane. He wet his jail pants in fear.

"Oh, the Lord of the Underworld is not the only god to fear, Vernon. How do I put this? Something like ... hmmm ... WELCOME TO THE MONKEY HOUSE. If we can make your stay any more pleasant, please don't hesitate to scream."

All the other prisoners started to screech like monkeys. Above it all, the two bailiffs sang as they disappeared: [to the tune of 北京欢迎你{Běijīng huānyíng nǐ} (Welcome to Beijing)]

"猴家欢迎你{Hóujiā huānyíng nǐ} (Welcome to the Monkey House)

以后你玩儿这里{Yǐhòu nǐ wánr zhèlǐ} (Here, you will have fun)

请在家你觉得和不用客气{Qǐng zài jiā nǐ juéde hé bú yòng kèqì} (Please feel at home and no need to be so polite )..."

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

The bartender beamed upon seeing the Olympians enter. "My lords and ladies, welcome. Special occasion, I presume?"

Kratos gave Loki a merry slap on the back. "Why, yes. My dear brother Loki has put my son's neglectful Uncle Vernon away in jail for life, so he deserves the first drink."

"Kratos, brother, I did not do much at the trial."

"Not the way I heard it. He judo flipped Vernon by his handcuffs."

The bartender whistled. "How big was this guy?"

Loki did not miss a beat. "If he was lying down on a beach, Greenpeace would mistake him for a whale and try to toss him back into the ocean."

As everyone laughed, Percy's eyes widened. "Say it ain't so, Loki! Say it ain't so! I don't want someone that obese swimming in my domain!"

"Who said anything about him swimming, Percy? With his weight, he would sink and drown."

"And his corpse would stink up the ocean, Loki. No, thanks. I would have to toss him out."

"Oooh, oooh, oooh! Fire him at the white cliffs of Dover, Percy! What a way to go!"

More laughter sounded as the bartender brought out some wine. "Are there any of you not drinking tonight?" Athena, Artemis, and Hestia raised their hands. "Okay, that's fine - what will the three of you have?"

"Iced tea, please," they said.

"Coming right up. As usual, no need to pay for your drinks."

"Hey," said a drunk customer, "how come they don't have to pay for drinks, but we do?"

Dionysus grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen up here, drunkie. If the Gods walked into your establishment, would you give them trouble about paying?"

A clear thought came to the man in his drunken haze. "No ... I guess not, sir."

Dionysus released him. "Good answer. Do you have a designated driver?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. He should take you home before you make yourself look like a buffoon."

"Yeah, you're right." He got up and swayed, so his friend had to support him to get outside.

"Athena," said Loki, "you don't object to me drinking, do you?"

"Not at all, Loki, but someone has to be sober enough to take you back home. If that someone is me, so be it."

Piper came up behind Loki. "So, Loki, what is this I've heard about Athena helping you with your tie?"

"Do I hear wedding bells?" said Dionysus.

"No, Dionysus – that must be another one of your drunken hallucinations, because I'm not hearing any."

"Oh, ho, good comeback, Loki! Though – are you serious? Is there no new Queen of the Underworld on your horizon?"

Loki gave this some thought. "Well, there would be one I would ask, though I'm not sure if she will accept. Athena, what would you say? You know we have a common interest in justice."

She thought for a while. "What you say is true, Loki ... but I do have one condition."

"What's your condition?"

"Kiss me before you get too drunk to see straight."

Loki stared at his wine glass in wonder. By this point, was he too drunk to hear straight, or did Athena just ask him to kiss her?

"Oh, for the love of the Gods, Loki," said Dionysus, "you are not that drunk yet!"

"What are you waiting for, directions?" said Piper. "Kiss her already!"

So he leaned into Athena and gave her a kiss, which grew more heated until they had to separate to breathe. "I'm not too drunk, am I, Athena?"

"Nope ... and you heard me right."

"I don't smell like a graveyard, right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, what do I smell like, then?"

"Hmmm ... I don't know. How about you kiss me again, as many times as we need to, until we find out?"

Loki beamed at her. "With pleasure."

So the two of them continued their kissing session, oblivious to the bags of δραχμαι changing hands ...

**Author's Note: Oh, it's so beautiful! Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 8**

During the intervening years before Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione grew in power and in favor with the gods. Both Loki and Kratos had agreed to keep them separate for this time period. Sure, each young demigod heard of the other – at least each other's names, if nothing else – but they had never met.

"Daddy, when am I going to meet Harry?" said Hermione one day.

"I am sure you will meet him when you go on your way to Hogwarts, dear Princess."

"Is there some reason why you won't let me meet him before? Or why you won't tell me anything about him?"

"When you meet him, I want you to make up your own mind about him. Reputation is not everything, you know."

"You say that like he must be a celebrity."

Loki smirked. "Yes, I guess you can say he is ... but I'm not telling you why ..."

He could sense her frustration. "Why the mystery, Daddy? Are you afraid I won't like him?"

Loki stayed silent on this question. To tell the truth, he was afraid of the exact opposite. Up on Olympus, Kratos had to field the same kind of questions from Harry, and gave him the same kind of answers.

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Professor Minerva McGonagall came into the Headmaster's office.

"Minerva, what a pleasant surprise! What seems to be the problem?"

"It's these two letters to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Albus. For the life of me, I can't write down an address, but that's not the only problem. None of the Hogwarts owls can deliver their letters."

Albus sighed. He had confessed that Harry Potter's disappearance from 4 Privet Drive puzzled him, and the police had ruled Petunia's death an accident – as far as he was aware at this time, Petunia was Harry's last remaining relative. Reading about Vernon's life imprisonment for child neglect saddened him, and Minerva had berated him for his shortsightedness. ("I told ye not to place 'im with those hateful Muggles, but did ye listen? Ach, nae, ye didn't!") As for Dudley, he had ended up in a military school headed by someone named Frank Zhang. Maybe military discipline would shape Dudley into someone better, but the spoiled bully was none of Albus's concern.

At least Harry was alive, and that was the most important matter. Measuring his power levels was impossible, though, since a sudden spike in power one day had overwhelmed those office instruments into exploding. A magical shield protected the rest of the office from suffering the effects of the aforementioned explosion.

"Neither of you may know where these two are," said a voice, "but I do."

Minerva spun her head around. "Who said that? Show yourself, stranger!"

The voice sighed. "As you wish."

Luke revealed himself. "So, I hear you are having delivery troubles?"

"Can you explain why, young sir? I don't believe this has happened before."

Luke grinned. "Sure, I can. One letter goes to a place that is too high for owls to reach, and the other goes to a place no owl would dare to enter."

Minerva thought for a moment. "Indeed. The owl who received Miss Granger's letter trembled, looked at me like I had lost my mind, and refused to take it. The one with Mr. Potter's letter acted much the same."

"Well, don't you worry. I'll take Hermione's letter, and as for Harry's, I'm sure Godric Gryffindor's phoenix can take it."

Albus's mouth dropped open. "How did you know Fawkes belonged to Godric Gryffindor?"

Luke chuckled. "As you are aware, Albus, phoenixes are ancient creatures. As for how I knew ... well ... let's say this: there are more ancient forces at work in the world than even you realize. So, Fawkes, you want to come with me on this delivery?"

Fawkes gave him a happy trill and flew to his shoulder.

"Good. Minerva, the letters, please?"

Shocked that Luke should know her name, Minerva handed the letters over.

"Well ... have a nice day."

"Wait!" said Albus, rising from his seat. "What is ..."

Luke had left the scene.

"... your name?"

"Not only do I want to ask him that, Albus, but how did he know our names when we have not introduced ourselves to him?"

"Minerva, you still have some alcohol, right?"

"Aye, that I do."

"Bring some. I think we both need a stiff drink." As Minerva left, he mulled over the stranger's words. "More ancient forces at work in the world than I realize." As he thought of the implications, his eyes widened in wonder. "It can't be ... or could it?"

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Fawkes arrived in a burst of fire at Olympus.

Kratos smiled. "A phoenix! Wonders never cease, do they? I believe you have a letter?"

Fawkes trilled in the affirmative, flew to Kratos, and dropped off the letter.

"Harry! Unless I'm mistaken, your Hogwarts letter is here!"

Harry ran into the throne room. "Well, Father, it's about time it arrived! Hold on ..." he noticed Fawkes, "a phoenix brought it?"

Fawkes flew to his shoulder and let Harry pet him.

"A noble bird, indeed," said Kratos. "Dearest phoenix, you will be welcome here anytime you wish to visit. Harry, would you like to go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course I would, Father."

"There we go. Pass the message to the Headmaster, will you?"

Fawkes bowed his head in homage, trilled in pleasure, and flew upwards, disappearing in a burst of fire.

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

At the same time that Fawkes dropped off Harry's letter at Olympus, a loud CRASH! sounded at the door to the Underworld's throne room.

Loki opened it and peeled Luke off. "Luke, how many times have we told you that you have to watch how fast you fly through here?"

Luke cracked a grin like the crash had not hurt him. "I have her letter, Loki."

"What? Is today that day?"

An excited Hermione flew through the door. "You have my Hogwarts letter, Luke? Hand it over!"

"Here you go, princess. Enjoy!" With that, he sped away.

Hermione tore into the envelope with delight and read through its contents.

"Do you want to go to Hogwarts, Hermione?" said Athena.

"Of course I do, Mum ... but won't you miss me down here in the Underworld?"

Loki gave her a sad smile. "As much as it is possible for your godly parents to miss you, Princess, of course we will ... but we will be no further from you than a prayer."

Hermione gave him a hug. "Oh, I'll miss you as well, Daddy. Are you sure I will be okay?"

"We have to trust you to be able to walk on your own feet, right, Princess?"

"Let's not forget the people that will be with her ... are you sure you can trust them, dear Loki? That boy in particular?" said Athena.

Loki's eyes smoldered. "He has a name, Athena! Don't tell me you're questioning my wisdom all of a sudden, are you?"

"Such great power can carry a heavy risk, dearest husband. Are you sure we can trust her to cope with someone of that power level?"

"I have thought about this from every angle I can, and yes, we can trust her! Do you have a problem with this all of a sudden?"

"No, I don't ... although I must confess that it would help if you were to visit Hogwarts. Let me know what kind of place it is."

"Good idea, Athena. I will do just that."

That being said, he left the Underworld ...

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

He found himself at the ward boundary of Hogwarts.

"Meh," he thought. "Nothing wrong with a little walk, now, is there?"

Crossing the expansive grounds, he saw a giant walking with his boarhound. Upon seeing the god, the mutt released a howl of dismay and bolted for the giant's hut, slamming the door behind him in the process.

"Sorry about scaring your dog like that," he said with a bow in the giant's direction. "Dogs have never liked me."

"That's quite all right, stranger – Fang's a right bloody coward anyway."

"No more than most dogs or most animals, but that's beside the point. Can you show me where the Headmaster's office might be?"

"Sure, stranger, but may I introduce meself first? Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts - as well as a former student."

"Ah, I knew I recognized the name. You are the giant friend Lily mentioned to me as one of the kindest people she knew."

"You know Lily?"

"I met her after she died. In spite of that tragic event – yes, I can tell you miss her – she is having a wonderful time in Elysium, I assure you. So, you are a former student, you say? Alumnus?"

"Nay - expelled in me third year, and for something that wasn't even me fault. Dumbledore decided to keep me here in spite o' me record. Great man, he is. Great man."

"I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Hagrid. My name is Loki. As for my occupation ... well ... it scares most people to know it, so I'll keep it to myself so I don't scare you."

The shaking of hands was brief, as Loki's felt cold to the touch.

Hagrid had to shake his hand around to get the warmth back in it. "I think I could guess your line o' work, Loki, but better not to do so and say I did, eh?"

Loki chuckled at this. "Don't be afraid, Hagrid. You may be bigger than most people, but you have a kind heart to match. Now, if you could lead me to the Headmaster ..."

"I'll be happy to show you. Right this way ..."

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

A knocking sounded at the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, sir, we have a guest," said Hagrid's voice.

"Well, Hagrid, send him right up."

"Yes, sir."

Loki entered. "Ah, you must be the famous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, or, to say the full name, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – wow, is that a mouthful, or what?"

"You don't seem to be the only one who knows a lot. Why, earlier, a grinning young stranger came in to help us with a delivery situation with our owls."

"A grinning young stranger, you say? Does he have a scar along his face?"

"Why, yes, he does."

"Well, that would be Luke. He's our messenger. As for the greater amount of knowledge, it comes with the territory. I make it my business to know a lot about people. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Loki, and my daughter is going to attend your school. My wife sent me up here to find out what I could about this place."

"Your daughter? Ah, Miss Granger, I presume. You received her letter, am I right?"

"Affirmative, and she has accepted your wonderful invitation. Sorry that the owl could not make it, but animals tend to keep clear of My realm – the farther, the better. It's not that I hate animals, you understand, but they fear Me. People don't like going there either, but they must at some time or another."

"Indeed, they all must take the journey to the next great adventure, as I call it."

Loki smiled. "You have an interesting perspective for a mortal who has lived for so long a time. Would it surprise you if you knew that the gods and goddesses of Olympus exist?"

"Until certain odd events had happened at a recent time, I had not given it much thought. No doubt, the idea shocked me at first when it presented itself, but now, I believe I can accept it."

"I am satisfied to know that. Would you like to give me a tour?"

Albus smiled at him. "It would be my pleasure, Milord. Where would you like to start?"

The tour involved a visit to each one of the Four Houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The Houses that impressed Loki the most were Gryffindor, the House of the Brave and Noble, and Ravenclaw, the House of the Intelligent. He had nothing against Loyalty and Hard Work, the traits for Hufflepuff House, but it was Slytherin House that provoked his sharpest reaction.

"Loki, I am sad to say that ever since the days when Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts, Slytherin House has gained a reputation for terrible Evil. Many of his followers came from that House."

The god's face turned sour with loathing. "You can smell the stench of the Dark Side in this House. No way would Hermione come here – if she did, she would send her Housemates to Me in about a week – or, at least, your Mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, would have to charge them rent, as well as install a revolving door for the Hospital Wing."

Albus's face blanched. "You don't mean that she would turn Dark herself, do you, Loki?"

"By the Gods, I hope not, but that was not what I meant. Given her strong inheritance of a love for Justice, she will go to any reasonable lengths to ensure that Justice prevails. I prefer that it does not have to involve Death, but I will accept such a move if she deems it necessary."

"I doubt that I find that reassuring. Are you sure she would be a safe person to be around others?"

Loki chuckled. "Safe? Oh, I doubt that she is safe ... but it is her enemies who should be afraid, not her friends ... and my relation to her is not the sole reason ... the intelligence she inherited from her Mother will make sure that when she makes a plan to take someone down, it will not fail. She will make a wonderful friend ... but a dangerous enemy."

The god scratched his chin. "Speaking of enemies, that reminds me that I have an unannounced appointment with one of your Professors. Can you point me to the office of Severus Snape?"

Albus pointed down a hallway.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Headmaster."

"Loki? If I may make a request of you, please don't kill him. It's not an easy matter to find a skilled Potions master."

"I don't plan to kill him ... but he will need to have the Fear of the Gods if he plans to survive the next seven years ... otherwise, you WILL need to find a new Potions master."

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

Loki slipped through the shadows into Severus's office. All lights in the office went out.

"Professor Snape, I presume?"

The Professor looked up at his visitor. "Yes, I am he. With all due respect, who are you?"

"Loki ... Lord of the Underworld ... and I am one dangerous god to anger, Severus. Do you remember that prophecy you overheard a number of years ago?"

"I remember I heard a small excerpt of it before Aberforth discovered me and threw me out for eavesdropping."

"Yes ... then you relayed that excerpt to Voldemort ... and though you pleaded with Albus Dumbledore to protect James and Lily Potter, **THEY DIED!**" Loki slammed the desk for emphasis.

"I have been remorseful ever since that night. If your object is nothing but to rehash old history, you can get out!"

With a growl, Loki slammed him up against a wall.

"You don't give **ME** orders, **MORTAL! REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!** I will go from here as soon as I have had my say. You say you have been remorseful since that night? I'm glad to hear that, for your remorse has bought you some more time. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that you heard an excerpt, for the full prophecy would have made Voldemort fearful beyond measure, and here is what it says:

**The one who will defeat the Dark Lord approaches ... born at the death of the seventh month to those who have thrice defied him ...**

**The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, yet Death shall bless the equal with power the Dark Lord knows not ...**

**Aided by the Daughter of Wisdom, the conqueror will arise to face the Dark Lord in a battle for survival ... for both the conqueror and the Dark Lord may not live while either is alive ..."**

"He triggered the prophecy," said Severus.

"Indeed, he did. If he was aware of its full contents, who knows, he may have taken a more cautious stance and he would be alive today ... mocking Me ... ticking Me off ... are you aware, Severus, that your Dark Mark is more than a symbol of your loyalty to him?"

"What do you mean, more?"

"If Voldemort was in mortal danger, and he did not have his hidden soul pieces, he would postpone his death by drawing in the life force of as many Death Eaters as necessary. In short, the Death Eaters have themselves a one-way ticket to the Underworld."

"One-way ticket?"

"What do I look like, an airline? There are a few people who have gone to the Underworld and back."

Severus's face blanched. "Can you get it off of me? I realize the disadvantages of having this on me have outweighed the advantages by now."

"It will hurt, you know."

"All the same ... bring it."

Loki's warning was accurate, as Severus's scream echoed through the empty halls of Slytherin House.

"Thank you, Loki. What shall I give you in return?"

"Your service to Us will be helpful, Severus. As for Harry Potter, he may look like James, but James is not his father ... my brother is ..."

"Your brother?"

Severus looked into Loki's eyes. There, he saw visions of a warrior wielding two blades, leaving a terrible bloodbath in his wake. Withdrawing his gaze, he trembled in some understandable fear. "I ... I ... I ... understand."

"Good. Remember ... We will be watching ..."

With that, Loki left in a burst of flame ...

**Author's Note: Finally! That seemed to take forever to write! Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, both Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Now, the moment we have all been waiting for on the edge of our seats!**

**Chapter 9**

The sights of Platform Nine and Three Quarters amazed Hermione so much that a boy knocked her down to get on the Hogwarts Express. As he looked back, he did not think to apologize, but plastered a sneer on his face and said, "Watch where you're going!"

"Are you all right?" said a voice above her.

Hermione looked up and her breath caught in her throat. In front of her stood a tall boy with the messiest black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. His magical aura was blinding to her gaze for a couple seconds, but even in those couple seconds, she could summarize it in one word:

POWER!

"Ye ... Gods ..." she said in wonder.

"Excuse me?" he said with a smile.

She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry ... lost my train of thought for a second. Yes, I'm all right."

"Well, how about I lend you a hand? I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't."

"Why, thank you kindly, young sir." Grasping her hand, the boy pulled her up, then she tumbled on top of him!

Hermione could imagine the Gods were laughing at them. "I'm sorry! I'm not doing this on purpose!"

"Neither am I, young lady. Father told me it will be difficult to control my strength. I bet he is laughing at my predicament."

(For the record, the boy's guess was accurate.)

"I would bet mine is laughing, too," said Hermione. (Her guess was also accurate.)

Blushing, the pair separated and went onto the train, entering the same compartment.

"Well, if I may be so curious, Milady, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter."

Hermione's blush returned full force. "My Gods," she thought, "I can't believe I fell on Harry Potter!"

"You know," he said, "you look cute when you blush."

His offhand comment shocked her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'M CUTE?!"

"It was a compliment, Hermione, nothing more." Under his breath, he said, "By the Gods, do all females react this way, I wonder?"

Hermione's sharp hearing caught the muttered complaint. "I'm sorry about the overreaction, Harry. It's just ... odd ... coming from someone else ... sure, my parents have told me I'm beautiful, but hearing it from you is a different story. As for the answer to your complaint: no, not all females react that way. In fact, we females appreciate receiving compliments."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods. I thought I said something wrong for a moment."

"Well, Harry, if I may return the compliment, may I say your smile looks dazzling?"

She laughed within her mind as she saw Harry blush.

"Meow." A cat came into their compartment, bowed its head in Harry's direction, then, much to Hermione's surprise, it jumped into her lap, rubbed itself against her, and started to purr as she petted it.

"I think it likes you," Harry said.

"I don't understand this. Most animals fear me and won't tolerate me. This is the first cat that likes me. What kind of sign is this?"

"I would take it as a good sign that Trevor likes you," said a voice. "At least, he finds you trustworthy."

Hermione turned in the voice's direction. The one who spoke was a shorter boy with a round face and a fair amount of weight, as if he spent a lot of time eating. With this boy stood a taller one with a manic glint to his eyes, as if he was addicted to caffeine.

"Well, wha' d'ye know, Neville?" said the latter. "Looks like we found 'em, aye?"

"Right you are, Seamus." Turning to Harry, he said, "May we come in and join you?"

"I don't see why not," said Harry with a smile. "My name's Harry Potter, and my companion here is Hermione Granger."

The two newcomers entered. "Neville Longbottom. The one with this manic glint in his eyes is Seamus Finnegan."

Harry and Hermione looked at them in some awe. They were sure they had seen that manic glint in one god's eyes.

A redheaded boy appeared at the entrance. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Before anyone could answer, Trevor leaped out of Hermione's lap with a hiss and landed on the boy. A rat exited his pocket and ran away as fast as it could, Trevor and the boy not far behind.

"I wouldn't worry about Trevor, Hermione," said Neville, noting Hermione's small pout. "He can take care of himself better than you would think."

"Well, well, well," said a drawling voice, "unless my eyes deceive me, I see Harry Potter with a few misfits."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. This boy with slick platinum hair was the same arrogant jerk who had knocked her down on the Platform earlier.

Harry could sense her growing anger; how could he not? "What business is that of thine, young Master ...?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. With me here are my bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle."

The quartet looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They looked more like gorillas in size and intelligence – though actual gorillas would resent the comparison.

"You will find that some wizarding families can be better than others, Potter. I can help you with that." Having said this, Draco stuck out his hand.

Harry thought for a moment. "Care to give me any examples?"

Draco smiled. "Sure, Potter. For instance, you don't want to be hanging around with a pitiful weakling of a near Squib like Longbottom here ... wait one minute ... what is that sound?"

The sound in question was a low growl. Looking over at Neville, then back to Draco, Harry said, "Malfoy ... you have made one major mistake."

"What would that mistake be, Potter?"

In answer, Harry twisted Draco's arm behind his back and said in his ear: "Don't you dare insult my friends!"

He tossed Draco into Crabbe and Goyle, knocking them into the hallway and into the path of an oncoming wave of water – the source of the low growl – that carried them away from the compartment.

Exhausted from such a drain on his power, Neville fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

As the quartet came off of the Hogwarts Express (Harry having to support Neville), they found this waterlogged trio waiting for them.

Draco cracked his knuckles. "You are dead meat, Longbottom!"

A fireball exploded in front of them. "Not if I have anything to say about it, Malfoy," said Seamus, his hands glowing in flame. "Why doan' ye back off afore I make ye? Consider yeself lucky that I gave ye a warning shot at all. Next one be coming fer ye 'ead!"

"Seamus, back off," said Neville. "If Malfoy wants to have a go at me, why don't we let him?"

"Escúchalo, Mijo," (Listen to him, My Son), said a voice in Seamus's ear.

"Let the young one show his strength," said two voices in the ears of Harry and Hermione.

Seamus, Harry, and Hermione looked behind them. Each one saw each one's Father, though each Father kept himself visible to his child and to none else.

Neville stepped forward. "So, Malfoy, you want a piece of me? Go ahead."

Draco's face had a brief look of shock, but he replaced it with a smug grin. "As you wish."

Crabbe and Goyle started to wail on Neville. Draco added in a few punches and kicks when he could find any openings to do so.

"DADDY, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" screamed Hermione in her mind.

"No, Princess, they won't. They want to humiliate him, nothing more."

"Shouldn't we help him? You said Justice was your greatest goal, after all."

"It is ... but wait. They will get their Justice, don't you fear."

Having finished the beating, Draco surveyed his trio's handiwork. There were a number of bruises and cuts on Neville's face, many of which were flowing with blood.

"That should teach you something about messing with your betters, Longbottom! You are beneath me and you always will be!"

The jeering of Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins-to-be decreased in volume as a voice said in Neville's mind, "Neville, My Son ... come into the Black Lake ... crawl if you have to ... the water will help you ..."

Neville started crawling towards the Black Lake just inches in front of him.

"Where you going, Longbottom?"

"You going to cry, Longbottom?"

Neville ignored the teasing and kept crawling. He made it to the Black Lake and let the water flow around his body. To Malfoy's shock, when he came back out, his eyes were glowing blue as the sea and his face had no trace of cuts or bruises on it.

He saw Crabbe and Goyle coming at him like angry bulls in slow motion. Summoning two walls of water, he stopped their forward momentum and hurled them back. As for Malfoy, a hand of water grabbed him and, with a bounce to a few mermaids and the Giant Squid, threw him to the Hogwarts side of the Black Lake, screaming all the way.

**Author's Note: Wow, I enjoyed writing that chapter. Writing revenge on characters I hate is so much fun! Read and Review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all demigods, both Greek and Roman, belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Penny is wise: That was a close guess for Neville's Father, but you were one generation off. As for Seamus's Father, you will see soon enough ...**

**Chapter 10**

Someone else emerged from the sea and caught Neville.

"Easy there, Neville ... easy, My Son ..."

Harry and Hermione looked at the newcomer. "Percy Jackson?"

"You're Neville's dad?"

Percy smiled upon seeing them. "Harry! Hermione! It's good to see you! Yes, I am Neville's Father, and speaking of Fathers, I see yours have arrived, along with the other new students for Hogwarts. Hey Leo! I didn't know you had a son as well!"

Leo grinned from his spot behind Seamus. "Until we saw that powerful aquakinetic display, I didn't know that YOU had one either, Percy."

Kratos tapped Loki on the shoulder. "Brother, I think the other students can see us."

Loki looked behind him; the other students were looking at the four gods in wonder.

Reluctant to interrupt this quartet of gods, Hagrid approached them. "Milords, with all due respect, why are you here?"

Loki shrugged. "We thought we would escort the students to Hogwarts with you and watch the Sorting. Do you have anything against that, Hagrid?"

"No, Milord Loki, not at all ... just curious. Okay, everyone get on the boats, and no more than four to a boat!"

Harry gave Hermione a brief look of shock, but she said to him, "Later, Harry. Don't be frightened."

The quartet of demigods took the lead boat, and the other students followed suit. The gods took positions on the water around the small fleet. In lead position (the North) stood Loki, representing Earth. To the right of the boats (the East) stood Kratos, representing Air. To the left of the boats (the West) stood Percy, representing Water, and Leo, representing Fire, took up his position behind the boats in the South.

**~DEATH'S BLESSING~**

As the group came into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, the Four Heads of House were standing there to greet them. These were Minerva McGonagall, a Scottish woman with a kind, yet stern face, Pomona Sprout, a plump woman whose suntanned arms had gone through many hours of gardening, Filius Flitwick, a midget of a Professor whose short height came from Goblin blood in his ancestry, and Severus Snape, a greasy-haired human bat.

Seeing the gods some distance from the Hall, Professor Flitwick's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness gracious, do my eyes deceive me, Minerva, or do I see four of the gods coming our way?"

"Calm yourself, Filius; I'm sure there is nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear, indeed, Minerva," said Severus, "unless they are angry. Good news is, they don't look angry – at least, the one I've met does not look angry, and I have seen him angry. Let me assure you, it is not an experience I wish to happen again."

"Try to breathe, Filius," said Pomona. "I do believe you may start to hyperventilate if you are not careful."

Filius slowed his breathing speed down to normal. "How are we to welcome them? I do not think we were expecting them to show up!"

"Aye, we did not, Filius," said Minerva, "but we shall try to put our best foot forwards in greeting them. Arranging a small sacrifice for them should not be hard once the meal starts, if they request one."

The four Heads of House came forward to greet the gods in the front of the group. Minerva and Pomona made a polite curtsey, while Filius and Severus bowed.

"Fairest Gods from the heights of Olympus and from elsewhere," said Minerva, speaking for the group, "Hogwarts bids ye welcome to Her hallowed halls."

"Well met, Minerva," said Kratos, "although, what would you mean by from elsewhere?"

"Milord, Severus told me about his meeting with one – Loki – and from where he hailed. I wished to make sure I covered all my bases, lest I leave someone out and bring a god's wrath upon me for such a slight."

Loki cracked a grin. "Well met, Minerva. You do your namesake a proud service."

"Thank ye, Milord."

Loki looked over at Severus. "Severus, have you, by any chance, seen Draco Malfoy? We did not see him on the opposite shore where young Longbottom threw him."

"I brought his unconscious body up to the Hospital Wing, if that's okay."

Loki waved it off. "Fine. Unless he can shape up and fly straight, these four will ensure he has a miserable time here, I don't doubt."

"I'm afraid he will be as thickheaded as his Father. Minerva, shall we consider installing a revolving door in the Hospital Wing?"

Minerva's lips twitched into a smile. "Quite, Severus. I would like to welcome all of ye students to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before you can join your classmates, we will need to sort ye into your Houses, and there are four Houses: Gryffindor ..."

"Hufflepuff ..." said Pomona.

"Ravenclaw ..." said Filius.

"And Slytherin," said Severus.

"Aye," said Minerva. "Your House will be like your family. Triumphs will earn House Points, while rule breaking will lose House Points. Are we ready to go forward?"

Loki looked down at Hermione. "Don't worry, Princess," he thought to her, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Daddy, what if I don't like where the Sorting Hat will place me?" she thought back.

"I believe it takes your free choice into some account. This will be your decision and nobody else's. Who knows, the Sorting Hat may find you qualify for any one, and in that case your choice would be the deciding factor."

There were a few people in line before Minerva called the first of the demigods. "Seamus Finnegan!"

{Ah, a firebrand of a demigod. I think it's too obvious where to put you, young Master Finnegan, demigod son of Leo Valdez ...} "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione Granger!"

{Well, well, well ... the young Princess of the Underworld ... a lot of cunning, yes ... you could do fine in Slytherin, if you so wish ...}

Hermione glanced at the current Slytherins. The evil aura coming from them made her sick ... more than that, it made her angry.

"No, thank you," she thought to the Sorting Hat.

{Any reasons why?}

"How do you think it would be if their worst nightmare was living a mere breath away? Those poor souls would be screaming for Mummy in their beds ... and they would keep the light on ... all night ... not a wink of sleep would I let them have ..."

The Sorting Hat let out a mental shudder. {Yes, I do see your point. Slytherin's out. Wise ... hmmm ... you could be in Ravenclaw ... my, aren't you a tough one? Loyal and brave as well. I guess it's your call, Miss Granger.}

"Gryffindor, please," she thought.

{Very well, then.} "GRYFFINDOR!"

She looked up at her Father, who beamed and applauded for her as she took her seat.

Several more names down came, "Neville Longbottom!"

The hat touched his head for a second and said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more names later came, "Harry Potter!"

{Hmmm ... the child blessed by Death ... you could do well anywhere ... where would you prefer, young demigod son of Kratos?}

"Gryffindor, please."

{Excellent choice, young demigod.} "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table and from the four visiting gods. Near to the end of the line, a redheaded boy named Ronald Weasley walked up to the Sorting Hat.

{Well, another Weasley ... hmmm ... I'm sorry, my dear lad, but I cannot place you with the rest of your family.}

"Why the Hell not?" he thought.

{Why not, you say? You have no bravery, no brains, your only loyalty is to your stomach ... I regret, dear lad, that I shall have to put you in ...} "SLYTHERIN!"

Loki would have cracked up in laughter at Ron's green face, but then he saw Severus put his head in his hands as he said in a moan: "Oh, ye gods, why me?"

If the Ancient Greeks believed in Karma, they would say that she could be as much of a bitch as the Three Fates whom Kratos had killed.

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter. Read and review, please!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Death's Blessing"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kratos and the God of War series belong to Sony Playstation. Percy Jackson and all related demigods, both Greek and Roman (except for Loki) belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 11**

After the Sorting finished with Blaise Zabini going into Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to extend to our newest students, and to our honored guests, my warmest welcome to Hogwarts. Before we start our wonderful feast, I have a few announcements.

Even though I did not expect four of the Olympian gods to show up, I have erected an altar before each House table so that those of you who wish may give a portion of your meal to them in gratitude. I will add that this is not a requirement before each meal, although I am sure the gods appreciate any thanks we can give them. Will this suffice, Lord Kratos?"

Kratos stood up. "Yes, Headmaster, it will suffice, and we are not requiring it. We prefer that mortals submit their sacrifices out of gratitude and love rather than out of compulsion and fear."

"Thank you, Lord Kratos. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year is Professor Quirrell. Would you like to say a few words, Professor?" Professor Quirrell shook his head. "As you wish, Professor.

The Forbidden Forest on the edge of the school is what its name implies: forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to heed that advice." At this point, he looked towards a pair of redheaded twins at the Gryffindor table. They replied to him with a cheeky grin.

"Oy ... Heirs of the Marauders, indeed ... As usual, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has a list of forbidden items on his door, and he would like to add that the right hand section of the third floor corridor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a painful death. Let the feast begin!"

With those last words, the food appeared and the gods lit the flames for each altar. All Gryffindors, some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and a small number of Slytherins came up to offer some of their food on the altars. Even Headmaster Dumbledore and the faculty members, with the exception of Quirrell, offered some food. Even to the mortals, the smell of the smoke was divine, and it varied from person to person. Harry smelled the fragrance around a rainstorm. Hermione smelled, among other scents, the fragrance of the Earl Gray tea that her parents enjoyed making for her when she went into a studying mood. Neville smelled the scent of the English seascape, and Seamus smelled his mother's Irish cooking.

"How do you do, Harry?" said an older redheaded boy. "My name's Percy Weasley, and I'm the Prefect for Gryffindor House."

Harry shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. What's Percy short for in your case? I already know a Percy."

"You do?"

"Right here," said Percy Jackson. "Percy Jackson, God of the Sea. It might cause a bit of confusion if he's calling us both Percy."

Percy Weasley let out a laugh. "I see your point, Harry. My fuller first name is Percival, after one of the knights of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table."

"Interesting," said Percy Jackson. "At times, I have found myself forgetting about the richness of English mythology. My name is short for Perseus, after the Greek hero who slew a monster and saved Princess Andromeda. He was one of the handful of heroes who had a happy ending."

"So, Perseus, have you ever read Sir Thomas Mallory's Le Morte D'Arthur?"

"I have heard about it, but I have not read it. I cannot read anything in the Roman alphabet, but translate it into Ancient Greek and I'm fine."

"Add to that a case of ADHD – which is the expression of his battle reflexes – and answer me this: do you think he has enough time to read?" said Loki with a smile.

Perseus rolled his eyes. "Was that necessary?"

Loki thought for a bit. "Nah, I like picking on you, Seaweed Brain. So tell us about Neville. Who is his mother?"

Perseus smiled. "Who else but Annabeth Chase? She would have injured me if I mated with a mortal."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Loki. "Anger a wise female and she will think of a million different ways to send your life straight to the Styx." He turned to Harry. "Wise advice, Harry, remember that."

"I will, sir, thank you."

"Can the sir, Harry, no need to be so formal with Me. Know that Athena and I are watching, and should you make a mistake with Our daughter ... let's say facing My wrath will be the least of your worries."

"By the words MAKE A MISTAKE, you mean mistakes like hurting her, making her cry ... those kinds of mistakes?"

"Yes. I will grant that your life is yours to live; I am making sure that you remain alive to live it, and you can't live it if you are fearing her wrath."

"Daddy, have you finished giving Harry the third degree?"

"Short of threatening to toss him in the Styx, yes, Princess, I have finished ... for the moment." The sight of Harry looking up at him with wide eyes cracked him up in laughter. "Harry, relax! Have a sense of humor about yourself!"

Kratos glared at his brother. "Δια τι γελας? Μαινη?" (Why are you laughing? Are you insane?)

"Δυνατος εστιν." (It is possible.)

Harry turned to Hermione. "Is it me, or does your dad have a twisted sense of humor?"

"Harry, all I can say about him is this: within every genius lies the spark of a person who has gone off the deep end."

Neville looked up at Loki. "Loki?"

"Yes, Neville?"

"If my mother is Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, your Queen - if what I have heard is true - would that make you my grandfather?"

Loki scratched his chin in thought. "What do you know? You are right! Perseus, I'm a grandpa! I never thought I would become one this soon!"

Perseus smirked at him. "That would be on the technicality that you married Lady Athena."

Loki waved him off. "Ah, technicality, schmecknicality. Now I will have the luxuries of being a grandfather, like telling the young whippersnappers how it was in the good ol' days, yelling at squirrels to get the Hades out of my yard ..."

Leo broke out in laughter which spread across the table "¡Su jardín! ¡Su jardín! ¡Dioses mios, Loki, eres el dios más loco que tenemos!" (His yard! His yard! My gods, Loki, you are the craziest god we have!)

**Author's Note: Another chapter well done. I really enjoy that quote from Hermione ... it does seem to sum me up, now, does it?**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
